


Living Without You Is Too Hard

by hazelslullaby, XxmidnightashxX



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, klangst, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelslullaby/pseuds/hazelslullaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmidnightashxX/pseuds/XxmidnightashxX
Summary: Keith gets severely injured, and well, stuff happens and Lance doesn't cope too well.((I didn't write this. Ash just didn't wanna post it lol))





	

‘KEITH!’ the combined voices of the paladins echoed throughout the empty space that surrounded them. Red floated in the air, destroyed. Her armour shattered and her eyes were out. Lance sobbed out, knowing Keith was still in there. Activating his jetpack on his suit he flew over to Red and banged on the walls.   
‘Red, Keith, please. Please be ok…’ His voice was weak and noticed Red’s mouth was open, he got inside and managed to get to the pilot room. Keith lied there, in a puddle of blood. His armour was broken and covered in blood. ‘Keith? K-keith, this isn’t funny man. Wake up!’ He shook the boy by his shoulders trying to wake him up but he never did.  
A week had passed since the incident. Someone Allura and Coran found some depression pills that he had to take regularly. Lance already had to take pills for his anxiety and this was just the cherry on top. The cuts were fresh and deep and the tears were dry on his pale face. Keith helped him remember to eat and to take care of himself but with him gone. He no longer felt the need to do that.   
The emotion and mental pain was growing too deep for Lance to handle so soon enough he couldn’t take it anymore. He found a piece of paper and wrote ‘I’m sorry, I tried. Really, I did. But Keith was my lifeline and now that his gone, I can’t do it anymore. I miss him too much. I intrust blue to Coran and I hope you guys defeat Zarkon. Thank you for being my space family… See you all in heaven. ~Lance’. He poured a lot more than the prescribed amount of both his pills into his hand and threw them into his mouth. As the pills finally soaked in his body couldn’t take it and he blacked out. The last thing he saw was the empty space that was all around him.   
The next morning no one saw Lance so Pidge went to check up on him. But when they opened up the door they were greeted with the sight of Lance’s pale body. They screamed out before rushing to his side. ‘Lance? Lance! Wake up, come on, please!’ They cried but no response. The rest of the paladins rushed into the room after hearing Pidge’s cries. Hunk found the letter on Lance’s bed and read it out to them.  
‘…See you all in heaven…’ He sobbed out. Little did they know both Lance and Keith stood above them, watching them. Tears trailing silently down their face as they watched their team break down.  
‘We both love you guys, We’re sorry…’ They both muttered before they dissolved back into the empty air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> [20:30:52] [×Hazel×]: you'RE MY FRIEND AND ALL  
> [20:30:55] [×Hazel×]: BUT I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW  
> [20:30:57] [×Hazel×]: XD  
> [20:30:58] [×Hazel×]: ;W;  
> [20:31:09] Ash: sHH ITS FINE  
> [20:31:20] Ash: ITS NOT UNUSUAL FOR PEOPLE TO HATE ME  
> [20:31:24] Ash: IM SORRY  
> [20:31:29] [×Hazel×]: i'm crYING


End file.
